The present invention relates to a fire warning device.
The invention thus relates to a fire warning device of the kind which includes two shell parts, or shell parts, that can be detachably united to form a shell or shell that houses the sensor, alarm emitter and power source of the warning device, said shell being provided with means which enable the device to be suspended in the room of a building.
Such fire warning device are normally fitted high up in the room of a building, for instance high up on a wall or to the ceiling of said room.
Many house owners or apartment dwellers find the work of fitting such fire warning device in the prescribed and preferred position difficult to carry out. One further, troublesome drawback is that the walls and ceilings of dwelling places are often comprised of hard material (such as concrete) or of a fragile, weak material. Drawbacks of this nature have often caused the occupants of houses, apartments and other dwelling places to refrain from acquiring and fitting a fire warning device, against their better judgment.